Footprints
by dqmwartist
Summary: Michaela and Sully's feelings are explored during the quest to bring back water samples from Willow Creek. Takes place during the Bad Water Episode.


_Footprints_

©2007

It had been a long day at the clinic with all the patients displaying symptoms of poisoning, which Michaela had later concluded was most likely from mercury.

After talking with Horace, she concluded that Clay Harding was the one who was the source of the poisoning as Willow Creek went near his mining operation. He was using mercury in his operation and she very much wanted a sample of that water to shut him down.

She very much wanted to return home as the end of the day drew near. Her wagon thankfully was nearby and as she got closer to the wagon a familiar presence began to wash over her in the tall shadow that suddenly appeared from behind.

Michaela could feel the heat in her body rise almost immediately while her heart pounded inside her chest. Sully, the one man in her life, stirring things inside of her she wanted very much to hide from the world.

"Dr. Mike," Sully spoke in a tone that to him seemed almost a whisper as he breathed in the smell of her. Her scent had been intoxicating to him from the moment he was first next to her in the store and had haunted him ever since along with her beautiful face. Never in his life had he allowed himself to feel such things, vowing years ago never to love again and not caring if his life ended. He had wanted very much to die but had been saved and now it seemed as if love was trying to tug at his heart strings, something he wasn't sure he wanted to have happen. Dr. Mike was his friend, one he respected as a woman and a doctor. To have anything more scared him into thoughts of losing her, which was even more frightening.

Michaela shut her eyes for a moment hoping the pounding would stop and the heat inside of her drop before she turned to meet Sully's gaze. "Sully," she nearly breathed the moment she turned around as if another part of her was speaking and not the part she wanted to. His gaze bore into her with flickers of something utterly frightening lead by the piercing blue eyes which were like an ocean waiting to drown her in its waves.

Sully didn't miss a beat as he noticed the flush of her cheeks and the glimmer of desire in her eyes there for only a second. The world stood still in that second in time almost as if nothing else mattered and if he wasn't careful the whole town would have quite a bit of gossip to pass around.

Michaela didn't look up right away, afraid her emotions might still be showing on her face, and with a quick glance up at Sully she made to leave. With only a sweet smile she made to climb into the wagon.

Sully watched her with the utmost intent and desire, finding his own desire on a roller coaster or so it felt. He saw her eyes met his for a second, a second too short before she settled herself on the wagon seat.

"Please wait," Sully want to yell out, "don't go," he would have liked to add. She couldn't do this not without explaining a few things to him, in particular the words painted on the sign.

Sully's eyes scanned the writing on it before he turned back to Dr. Mike, this time the desire and his emotions didn't stand in the way.

He then broke the moment in time before his emotions took over everything he was sure Michaela didn't believe in. There was no way either he was going to do anything rash that might injure what they had together.

"What's this about Harding's Mill?" Sully blurted out, feeling more like a fool than anything once the words had left his lips. Of course the water up there was bad as the sign said and Willow Creek's water was to be avoided. But Sully wanted more answers than those printed on the sign.

Michaela froze in her seat giving it a moment for Sully's words to sink in, "What was it about Harding's Mill?" Surely he could see from the sign what was wrong, yet somehow maybe it wasn't quite clear. Seconds later she climbed back down letting each foot fall one at a time back down onto the ground, and turned to face Sully before suggesting a short walk.

Michaela did her best to explain her actions but her own stubbornness was met with resistance from Sully. She had hoped that Sully would understand and respect her decision to ride out there and get a water sample. Yet the whole time he seemed very reluctant to let her go alone, offering to go in her stead. However Michaela was not to be swayed declaring she would travel alone. Deep down she didn't want to be alone out there for some strange reason and desired Sully be there with her to help.

Michaela let Bear lead her all the way to the homestead in the wagon as her thoughts drifted in and out. How had it come to be that Olive had seen straight through to the truth which only caused her to flush with embarrassment?

Michaela felt the warmth rise in her cheeks again at the mere thought of Sully's name, as she remembered loading the last bag of flour into her basket with what she felt were all eyes on her. Since when, she thought to herself, had the mere mention of a man's name caused her to flush the color of a pink rose and her body heat to rise up in temperature? Sully had always been the kindest of friends to her since she arrived in Colorado, giving her lodging, saving her life, while also making regular visits to the homestead.

Only now she was afraid to look at Olive again for fear that she might see more inside of her than she was willing to let out to her and everyone in town. Oh how embarrassing that would be she thought to herself before trying not to let her personal feelings come in the way of her friendship with Olive.

Michaela felt the coolness of the air wash over her as the wagon lumbered along. She was glad of it, hoping that the blush in her face would soon release itself and all would be well again.

Her heart seemed to have calmed some as she left town and the others out and about with their comings and goings which relieved her to some extent as she very much didn't want to draw attention to herself anymore than she feared had occurred in the general store. However with the prospect of spending time alone in the woods with Sully starting tomorrow, a part of her wasn't sure her heart would settle down.

Sully wrapped his hands around the hot cup of tea Cloud Dancing had handed to him moments ago. He could feel its strong warmth seep through him warming him even more than he already was. His thoughts drifted back and forth to Michaela and the water samples. How he wished she would have sent him alone to brave the danger, rather than sending herself out to what he felt was a death sentence. Harding wouldn't hesitate to shoot at any trespassers and to loose her would be unthinkable. He had tried to get her to let him do this for her yet no matter what she wouldn't be stopped.

Cloud Dancing focused his gaze intently on Sully, noticing an emotion he hadn't seen in Sully for so long. There had been seasons when Sully's eyes had sparkled with caring or with love for a friend, yet nothing like what he was seeing now. His brother was falling in love; that much was plain as his expression seemed distant and his thoughts elsewhere.

Sully took a sip of the hot liquid which nearly scorched his tongue, yet he didn't seem to notice. Darkness was closing in shutting out the light, bringing with it the sounds of the night before hours later a new day would dawn. It was that new day that Sully was both excited and nervous about being able to be near Dr. Mike and to freely….

His thoughts were cut short as Cloud Dancing bid him farewell. "I see my brother's thoughts are far away."

Sully flushed a little, a tad embarrassed to be caught like this with his thoughts on a woman. It had been so many years since there was love in his life and he felt as if his brother knew the depths of his thoughts which only further embarrassed him.

Sully only smiled up at Cloud Dancing not ready yet to speak his thoughts to his closest friend. They still frightened him and he knew deep down his dreams tonight would be haunted by a beautiful woman.

Michaela stared in front of her at all the gear lying on the floor. There was the bedroll, the sheet, a bag or two filled with the every day things she used and the essentials like the teapot and food. She didn't forget either the box with the supplies needed to gather the water sample, the whole reason for her trip. Well she wouldn't be alone, Sully was going with her. Just at the mere thought of him, her heart began to race with anticipation and nervousness. Never in her life had she been completely alone with a man, least not one who caused such feelings to rise in her that it was almost frightening. How she was going to make it through this remained to be seen.

Brian sat on the edge of her bed, his feet dangling as he looked over at the pile of stuff his ma had spread out on the floor. "Sure looks like a lot ya got there Ma," he said with a smile as if trying to make her feel better about all the "junk" she had in front of her.

"I just want to make sure I'm prepared is all," Michaela replied not wanting to tell Brian the real reason. She was nervous beyond belief and with all the stuff, well she hoped she wasn't taking too much with her. And if she slowed Sully down, well that was just fine she'd be better off on her own, right?

"You really going to need all that?" Matthew asked as he came into the room still wearing his clothes from the night before.

Michaela turned to face her older son noticing that his appearance was still a bit disheveled. "I'm sure I will," Michaela replied more for the sake of wanting to end the discussion right then and there before either one talked her out of taking all her things. She then turned back around and faced the floor yet again now wondering to herself if her sons were right, that she had packed too much stuff.

Matthew stood there for a moment longer looking as if he wanted to challenge her on the amount of stuff she had yet again but decided there were some things that she needed to learn herself. He did know that Sully wasn't going to be too pleased to come in here and see all that "junk" she had laid out to take.

Sully made his way through the brush towards the homestead with Wolf at his heels. His packing had been easy with only a bedroll, poncho and canteen; just enough for him to survive on what he hoped wouldn't be a long journey.

A little further along and Sully began to see the outline of the homestead and the smoke curling up from above. He smiled to himself pleased to see that it was being lived in again but not by him.

Sully wasn't so sure he could live in a home again filled with so many sad memories that only tugged with sorrow on his heart. Yet the closer he got his heart had other ideas sending waves of emotion over him as thoughts of Michaela began to surface. He loved the warmth of those thoughts but wished that they hadn't surfaced at a time like this as now he was almost there.

Sully moved quietly the rest of the way hardly leaving any footprints behind in his wake, yet he wasn't so sure his horse or Wolf would have done the same. It would be harder to cover up their tracks.

When he reached the clearing the anticipation building inside of him had nearly reached the surface. He tried to shake it off while tying up his horse and making his way up to the door, but once it opened there was no turning back.

Michaela almost didn't hear the knock on the door as she had decided to repack things for the fourth time since being asked if she really did need all that stuff. After all she wanted to show Sully that she could do whatever he could and well she was hoping to be able to survive out there in the woods with the barest of essentials. But the barest of essentials looked more likely to fill a trunk than a knapsack.

Sully lifted up his hand to knock once more when the door suddenly opened giving him a view of Michaela's back as she stood in front of what looked to him like a heap. "Hi Sully," a young voice called out to him. He looked down into Brian's beaming face. Sully smiled and rumpled the young boy's hair before turning to all business.

"Ready to go?" he asked only to be confronted a moment later with a clearly flustered Michaela.

"I'm, uh, ready," she stuttered as the beating in her heart pounded against her chest. He was here, here in front of her and she couldn't seem to control a thing.

"Good, I'll be outside," said Sully before he turned to head back out the door. Standing there any longer would have been too much for him, the emotions running through him were almost more than he could bear at the moment. Her flushed face caught off guard was one a man could hardly ignore and it was killing him not to march right back in there. But at the moment love was a frightening thing that he would much rather "kill" the feeling than feed it.

When Dr. Mike did emerge Sully wasn't sure how in the world she was going to carry all that she had on the back of her horse. There was no way Bear could handle all of her junk. Michaela's face however, he noted, was determined with her lips set firmly together and eyes set as she made her way down the small flight of stairs trying not to lose her balance and then making her way over to Bear.

Thankfully Matthew had saddled him for her and tethered him to the rungs on the porch. Otherwise she might have lent herself to further embarrassment with trying to juggle everything.

Sully couldn't believe that Dr Mike had gotten everything on Bear's back and that he didn't seem to be bothered by all the weight. Surely it must be a lot.

"Ready to go," Michaela said after saying her goodbyes to the children and mounting her horse. Now was the time for her to show Sully how well she could survive like him in the wilderness.

Sully let Dr. Mike lead them both away from the homestead and towards their destination, which as he found out, she really didn't know too well where she was going. He smiled quietly while trying to hold in laughter; she was trying too hard at something making those around her quite amused.

Michaela did her best to lead Bear in the direction of Willow Creek wanting to prove to Sully that she knew these woods as well as he did. She had seemed so confident from the start as they left the homestead. But now it seemed as if she wasn't too sure which way was which. Had she gone the right way? Should she admit to him that they were lost? A part of her wanted to but the other half was too proud to do anything about it.

Sully humored himself for awhile watching Dr. Mike make up her mind as to which was the right away but after what seemed like hours he needed to take the lead. Rather than go off and announce they were lost Sully gently squeezed the sides of his horse, causing him to break out in a gallop.

Michaela didn't even see Sully pass her till she had turned back to find him and found herself looking at nothing but wilderness. Her heart panicked for a second until Sully's voice broke the silence in the air.

"Over here, Dr. Mike. Let's head this way," Sully called out with a bit of an amused look on his face. She was a vision when she was flustered, cheeks that flushed, eyes dark and searching for answers. It was almost too much for him to turn back around.

Michaela turned right back around at the sound of his voice very relived that he hadn't gone anywhere at all. She wasn't sure what she would be doing out here alone without him by her side. Yet she didn't want to think on that too long and made haste to catch up with him.

What seemed like hours or days later, they reached the entrance to Harding's Mill, Michaela wasn't sure as she found it hard to concentrate on much else with Sully leading the way. She loved how his hair fell gracefully on his shoulders and bounced when he rode fast. His arms looked so strong from what she had seen and now that she could look at him freely her thoughts began to wander as she wondered what it would feel like to have those arms wrapped around her.

Had it not been for Sully's voice breaking her out of her 'dream world' she might have ridden Bear right into the wooden fence blocking the entrance.

Sully caught her blush out of the corner of his eye with a smile before going back to being all business. "We gotta be careful now. Can't do nothing that's gonna attract attention."

"Why's that?" Michaela asked still wanting to gaze upon his face which now held a serious look about it with his lips set firmly together.

"People in high places that ain't afraid to shoot," Sully replied before turning his horse around and moving carefully up the long hill with Michaela at his heels.

Michaela followed now a bit terrified that there was danger lurking in places she couldn't see. A part of her was also sick with worry hoping that they would both make it out of there unharmed. It hadn't been her plan to come here to be shot at, but then again when it came to Harding she soon found herself not in the least bit surprised that he would pull a stunt like that. He was a man, as she had found in the saloon, one who didn't seem to have much of a heart and cared for what would benefit him and not others.

Sully led them up a path until he found a suitable place to veer off into the woods. He didn't want to risk being seen by anyone, knowing the type of man Harding was.

It was still daylight for the moment but he knew that wouldn't last long and hoped that they would be able to make camp before the sun fell.

Wolf faithfully followed close by the horses, being careful not to get trampled and keeping Sully within sight.

Michaela did her best to keep her eyes open and on Sully but she was suddenly feeling a bit nervous at being out there alone with him. It frightened her a bit also knowing deep down this was nothing like the times he would come to the homestead or the times they traveled to the reservation. They were truly alone with each other for however long it took to get the samples and head back to town.

Michaela somehow found sleep that night after a long journey only to be awakened from her slumber by the oddest of noises. She forgot all about rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when she awoke to find Sully putting out a small fire. Panic ran through her as she feared he might leave without her which did not harbor its pleasant thoughts. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Michaela asked the panic clear in her voice.

"I said we'd leave at sunup," Sully replied, focused in what he was doing and not paying much attention to Dr. Mike who wasn't too happy with him at the moment.

"You could have at least given me a warning," she answered with a bit if her anger directed towards him.

"I just did," Sully replied not even bothering to look at her until she began to pack up all her stuff. He eyed all of her stuff which to him was more like junk which in his mind only seemed to be slowly them down. A part of him also would never understand why a lady would need so much "stuff."

Michaela felt like she was throwing things into her bag more out of Sully's clear distaste for her things. She would never understand men and nor did she know why he could infuriate her so much at times.

Sully led them further up a hill and then carefully as it began to slop back down into a more open area. He tightened up the reins a little hoping to slow the horse down as they descended. The last thing either of them wanted, especially him was to draw unwanted attention at the risk of losing their lives. Harding was the type of man Sully would rather just stay away from than risk getting caught in the trouble he caused. Only now he didn't have much choice as Dr. Mike's desire to get water samples led them here.

The further down they went the trees that had been hiding them broke way into a clearing with a river flowing by.

Sully wanted to be extra careful being out in view of anyone with a gun. The trees might be able to hide them but once they stepped out into the clearing there was no telling what might happen.

Michaela was relived to see the water hoping to fill up her canteen and water the horses. Surely they would want something to drink now that there seemed to be a chance to stop for a moment.

Sully dismounted first before going to the river. He splashed cold water on his face before filling up his near empty canteen. When he came back up for air Michaela's blushing face was staring at him.

Michaela didn't make her way to the water right away as she was mesmerized by the sight of Sully. The way he moved effortlessly without making a sound and even when drinking water there was hardly a sound. She would have held her gaze longer but Sully's eyes on her own face sent all the heat to her cheeks.

Sully caught the blush on Michaela's face before she unloaded Bear of some of things she had been carrying. He wasn't surprised either when she made her way to the water's edge bent on getting samples and filling her canteen with fresh water.

His eyes watched her for a moment as she bent over at the waters edge with the smallest of splashes as she worked. Being alone with her had frightened him and yet a part of him was glad to have the chance to gaze on her without anyone looking over his shoulder. Dr. Mike was beautiful and tugged at his heart strings in a way that no other woman had.

Michaela had just finished up at the waters edge and came up near the horses when their first bout of trouble started. The neigh of the horses along with the stamping of their hooves raised alarm in each of them. Horses could be easily spooked and if this is what it was there was no telling what might happen.

Michaela and Sully did their best to calm the horses as the agitation just continued to grow until they were forced to let the horses run off.

Michaela looked in the direction where they had gone, in a matter of moments they were out of her sight. She then looked down on the ground where all her stuff was minus her medical bag. There was a fair amount there and how to carry it was going to be a challenge.

Sully however didn't waste time in letting her know that they were going to walk the rest of the way. He then gathered up his stuff, looked down at her pile of junk, "You really going to need all that junk?"

"It's not junk," Michaela replied as she hoisted the last of it on her shoulders. She was determined to carry it all. However once she started to walk the load became a little more than she could bear, and stopped only this time to relieve herself of some of it.

Sully took another look back at her to see where she was and found she hadn't moved except to sort through her stuff. "Great," he thought to himself, "this is going to take forever." He turned back around and moved on. He was better off alone anyhow.

Michaela moved quickly to rid herself of what was "unneeded" so that she could catch up with Sully. She wasn't thrilled with him at being left like this and hoped that he wouldn't get too far for her to catch up.

As night fell upon them, Michaela half wished that she were back at the homestead with a fire going and the privacy she was allowed once the children went to bed. With Sully there, she felt as if his every eye was upon her looking at in her in ways she dared not think about.

Sully tried his best to be unobtrusive and let Dr. Mike alone but with her scent filling the air around him it was hard to focus on anything. He couldn't help himself but to watch as Dr. Mike looked in the mirror as she gently washed her face. Only when she unbuttoned her blouse a little did he realize how much his heart ached to be the one to care for her.

Michaela tried to concentrate as she washed the dirt from her face but with each movement she sensed Sully was looking at her. It made her extremely nervous to be doing such simple things in front of a man, and yet with Sully watching a part of her was thrilled at the prospect of him gazing at her in such a passionate way.

Sully got so caught up in his gazing that when Dr. Mike finally got up from where she was sitting he felt like a young boy getting caught doing something bad. He tried to cover up the heat that rushed to his face by talking to his horse in a soothing tone.

Michaela noticed right away the second she stood up to face Sully his flustered actions. She had never seen him act like this before and had even caught the blush in his cheeks. He was beautiful and her only temporary thought was that she had caused the heat to rise in him and surface.

Sully tried to keep his eyes on his horse when Dr. Mike walked past him, leaving behind a strong whiff of her scent that nearly made him so weak he couldn't stand up straight. He wanted so much to give her space and privacy as best he could while they were in such close contact, but the want was soon buried by burning desires.

Sully's desires haunted him all night long as he lay there on the cold ground with only his bedroll beneath him. However he didn't feel any of the cold night air with all the thoughts of Michaela running through his head. It was so hard for him to lie there so still while she was so nearby. Usually he was content with that but now he wanted to wrap his arms around her.

Even more than holding her, he wanted to love and cherish her with all his heart. Never would he have believed such feelings would surface again and no matter how hard he tried to shove some things away, this lingered strong.

Michaela found it hard to fall asleep, still feel as if Sully's eyes were boring into her very soul. She'd seen the heat rise to his face after she had readied herself for bed and a part of her couldn't fathom why she had caused such a thing. Such thoughts began a whirl of images running through her head of Sully, things that her mother would disapprove of, yet her body couldn't control them.

Her body wanted to feel his arms around her, his lips on her delicate smooth skin and in places that make the heat in her body almost unbearably hot, even though there was a chill in the night air.

Michaela rose earlier the next morning, hoping to avoid any of Sully's remarks about her sweet smelling soap. She loved the smell of the fancy soap brought with her from Boston, one that smelled pleasantly of roses. A favorite of hers, and as she found, one that Sully didn't seem particularly fond of.

Sully could smell the soap the moment he gained consciousness, "Great," he thought to himself, "She's using it again." He rolled over on his side prepared to get up and tell her again that she'd best not use it when something suddenly appeared in his path slithering and rattling its tail.

Michaela had just come around the other side of the tree when she heard the rattle. Looking down on the ground she saw the rattlesnake coiled up with the tip of its tail shaking back and forth. Her thoughts went back to when she first arrived in Colorado and how the children's mother died of a snake bit. She couldn't let the same thing happen to Sully, she just couldn't.

Sully lay on his side not daring to move an inch as the rattler seemed to move forward just a little bit. He stared right at it wondering what he could do before it did anything rash and bit him. Sudden movements would not be good at all, best that he look like stick.

Michaela's breath caught in her throat as the rattler inched forward while the rest of her prayed it wouldn't harm Sully. She tried desperately to overcome her fear for him and think of a way to get rid of the rattler. Her emotions were starting to take over and when she looked down at the ground to fight back tears, her eyes caught sight of the round mirror she was holding in her hand. She had forgotten all about it.

Michaela felt a renewed sense of hope as she lifted the mirror to shine right into the rising sun. A moment later she could see a blinding light before her, then the movement of Sully as he grabbed his tomahawk and made short work of the snake. Relief washed all over her, Sully was unharmed and the rattler was dead.

"Handy little piece of junk, eh?" Michaela remarked after reality set back in, and Sully sat up to face her. Yet she didn't see any anger in his face when he let his gaze linger on hers for a moment, only one of gratitude and thanks.

The silence from the previous day's packing didn't seem uncomfortable anymore. Michaela found herself a bit relieved that some of the tension between had dissipated. She noticed Sully's gazes were softer now and not hard and firm as they had been. Could it have been that her saving him from the rattler had awakened something new in him?

Sully wished he could take back some of the things he'd said about all the junk Dr. Mike had packed with her. He'd had no idea how she came to know such a trick with a mirror, having not been out west for long. His heart was overjoyed with a growing love pouring through for her in the simple gesture. Yet as the new feeling crept up over him he was afraid to let it show for fear that something would come along to kill the love he felt.

Michaela gathered up the last of her gear to put over her shoulder, while Sully looked around them for a path to follow. He wanted one that would lead them closer to the creek without drawing too much attention.

Sully glanced back over at Dr. Mike for a moment holding her with his eyes in a way that showed his open heart to her, even though she was still fidgeting with her things. He loved the way she looked with dirt on her rumpled clothing, her long beautiful hair slowly coming out of its style and the "mountain" of gear on her shoulders. She was truly beautiful no matter what.

Michaela looked up at Sully's face a moment later hoping for a looking that told her he was ready to leave but all she got was the hidden blush of a caught schoolboy. She couldn't believe he was blushing so much either; after all she really didn't look her best at all.

Sully led the way, moving with careful ease so as not to disrupt anything. He also felt himself wanting to protect Dr. Mike from any harm that might be out there. There was no telling if they would run into anyone, and even then he knew trespassers will be shot.

Michaela followed Sully as best she could with all the gear over her shoulders. She didn't want to show any signs of weakness or make Sully think she had brought too much. After all he'd already given his opinion on all that she brought and she was determined with it all that she could do anything he did.

It wasn't long before the trees that enveloped them gave way to a clearing; they were back by the river again and a large rock in their path.

Sully looked up at the rock surveying it for a way to climb up. He didn't see any other way at least not around it as that looked near impossible.

His left hand reached out towards instinct cautioning Dr. Mike to wait right there. "I'm going to climb up first and then you'll follow."

Sully looked back at Michaela for a brief moment to read her face. She looked up at the tall rock formation in front of them as if contemplating something before meeting Sully's gaze and nodding her head.

Without much effort and what seemed like a lot of ease he carefully climbed up the rock formation trying very hard not to send any stray rocks down to the ground.

Michaela looked on from below watching Sully. She couldn't help but notice the strong muscles in his arms showing as he reached to pull himself up. A proper lady would never stare in such a way at a man and yet the opportunity could not be helped.

Sully reached the top, minutes later out of breath from the climb. He lay there for a moment to regain his strength before laying down over the edge, facing Dr. Mike. It was her turn now and she was going to need all the help she could get.

"Ready?" Sully asked from above slightly out of breath.

Michaela wanted to ask him how she was going to get everything up, but decided against that when Sully offered to take her things. She through up the light things first and then did her best to grip the rocks with her hands and feet. The rest of her things followed when she found a somewhat stable place to stand for a moment and hand the rest to Sully.

Michaela was just beginning to relax as she neared Sully's outstretched arm when the sound of a gun being cocked filled the air. She froze in place, attempted to look down seeing to men on horses go by. The breath nearly left her fearing the worst. All number of thoughts ran through her head thinking they were surely dead now.

Sully quickly flattened himself on the above ground hoping with all his heart that they would not be seen. He had left Dr. Mike in a rather vulnerable position clinging to the wall, praying that in her state she would not be seen.

Michaela felt some of her breath return the moment the men disappeared, but not a moment too soon as Sully's voice became urgent.

"Come on," Sully demanded wanting her up there with him before those men decided to appear again. They really needed to get out of plain sight.

Michaela had only a moment to acknowledge Sully and attempt to climb again before she felt herself slipping. She tried to hold on but soon her footing was lost as rocks scattered below. Her hands wanted to hold on but it was no use the moment her feet slipped and her hands gave way.

Sully's heart skipped a beat the moment he heard the rocks fall, he prayed those men didn't hear it. He then reached out a hand to Dr. Mike just as he saw her begin to slip away.

"Michaela!" He wanted to scream out with all his might. She couldn't be falling, no it just wasn't possible. Her hands had been on those rocks right beneath him, inches away from safety. Yet somehow she was falling in tumble of skirts onto the hard ground.

Michaela felt herself falling through the air at such a speed that when she landed it was right on her wrist. She felt the pain almost immediately after the bone cracked. All she could do was cradle her broken wrist as the pain shot through her arm. It was almost too much for her to take and yet she knew the bones would need to be set.

Sully's heart caught in his throat the second Dr. Mike fell before skidding down the rocks to be by her side. He wanted so much to hold her, brush the hair out her eyes and take away all the pain if he could. Seeing her like this nearly broke his heart in two.

Michaela laid there trying not to scream out in pain when she felt two strong arms lift her up slightly and lay her down again. She could feel the warmth of Sully's leg almost immediately along with the gentle touch of his hands as he brushed stray hairs off her face.

Her heart beat so much she felt as if he would be able to hear it too. Heat began to rise to her face even with the awful pain in her wrist. She couldn't believe how safe she felt with Sully so close and how gentle he was with her.

"Are you alright?" Sully asked after making sure Dr. Mike was comfortable in some way, despite their surroundings. He really wished he could do more for her.

"It's broke," she replied breathless through the pain, "It's broken."

Sully took a moment trying to figure out what she meant by it, when he looked down at her limp form cradling her wrist. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Needs to be set," Michaela replied in another breath, feeling herself unable to speak normally with how much the break hurt.

Sully nodded more to himself than acknowledging her with the acceptance of what was yet to come. He searched his memory for what to do with a broken bone, knowing that he had seen her do this once before. In a moment he had his answer, Brian. After he ran away to be with the Cheyenne and they had found him, the young boy's leg was broken. He remembered then how Dr. Mike had set the bone back in place and that sticks and cloth were used to keep it in place.

"Are you able to sit up?" Sully asked wanting to make sure she could before he went in search of small branches. He also hated to leave her laying there on the hard ground.

Michaela nodded in reply as she felt Sully's gaze all over her helpless form. The mere thought of him doing this was almost enough to drive the pain away.

"I'll be right back," Sully answered before slipping off to find the small branches needed to hold her wrist in place.

Michaela rested as best she could against the rock where Sully had left her. She could still remember the look in his eyes; he was concerned about her and at the same time hated to see her in such pain.

Sully returned to Dr. Mike's side minutes later with a handful of small branches clasped in his hand. "Wasn't sure what ya'd be needin' so I brought a bunch," Sully said with a half smile. She sure was pretty when she was helpless.

Michaela looked up into Sully's eyes, "Thank you, I'm sure those will do just fine."

Sully moved in closer with the branches still clasped in his hand. He searched her face for answers. "Your wrist, tell me how to fix it."

Michaela closed her eyes for a moment wondering how she would explain to Sully the procedure to set her broken wrist. It wasn't going to be easy but she had to try.

Michaela opened up her eyes a moment later, took in a deep breath before handing her wrist over to Sully. She then began to slowly tell him what needed to be done.

Sully acknowledged each direction treating her wrist as something fragile and delicate. He wanted very much to do this right and held on to each word she spoke.

Michaela heard the bones snap together a few minutes later followed by another shot of pain. She winced and then tried hard not to scream out. "Are you alright?" Sully asked, his eyes searching her face. He watched her nod, "I'm alright."

"Now take two branches, place them on either side. We'll need something to tie them in place with."

Sully nodded as he looked through their things to try and find any strips of cloth.

"Just cut a piece of my petticoat," said Michaela when he looked like his search was coming up short.

"Alright," Sully replied before returning to her side. He then reached for his knife, lifted her skirt and proceeded to cut. Within minutes he had Dr. Mike's wrist tied between two branches to keep everything in place.

"Thank you, Sully," Michaela said as she looked up into his eyes for a moment.

"You're welcome, Dr. Mike," Sully replied laying his hand on her good one.

"We'd best get a move on, don't you think?"

"You going to be alright with traveling?"

"I'll be fine."

Sully smiled to himself, Dr. Mike was a stubborn woman since the day he had laid eyes on her. She had refused to stay behind while the Cheyenne looked for Brian and now it seemed she wasn't going to let a broken wrist slow her down.

Michaela allowed Sully to help her up off the ground, even though she was sure she could have done it herself. She even let him carry some of her heavy gear while she managed the lighter load. His eyes showed concern again for her even though she would have been just fine with everything.

Sully again took the lead as they continued to walk further away from the rock formation. He noticed her footing was a little wobbly but she also didn't seem to want to let up. Just another part of the stubborn nature he was growing to love about her.

Hours later Sully's hand went out in a signal for her to stop. Just beyond the path was a large tree. Against it was a man who appeared to be sleeping.

Sully moved with caution towards the man hoping that he wouldn't pull anything on him. He noticed right away from a quick observation that the man had been running a still. His gaze went back to the man whose head was titled back, mouth open and eyes that appeared lifeless. The man was most likely dead and in his hand a jug of moonshine.

Michaela moved forward when things appeared to be safe. When she got close to the man she inspected him further. Her fingers touched his hair which fell right off into her hands. She sniffed the jug's rim, it reeked.

"Mercury poisoning."

Sully nodded right before Dr. Mike picked up the jug to use as evidence.

Michaela then moved over to a nearby tree to sit down. She felt nearly helpless the moment she hit the ground. Her arms and shoulders felt the relief when the weight of the gear slipped off.

Michaela rummaged through her things finding the small mirror, the one that had saved Sully from the snake. She took a look in the mirror only to find that her hair was a mess, pieces of it falling out of the pins. The pins would need to be removed and her hair brushed out. She then proceeded to pull out each pin from her hair.

Sully watched with affection as Dr. Mike began to undo her hair. His eyes never left her as the hair began to fall down to her shoulders.

Michaela was just about to pull the last of the pins out when she felt Sully's presence from behind. She felt a rush of heat come over her and even more when he gently touched his hands to her hair.

They soft feel of her hair was unbelievable as it fell like silk though his fingers. Sully carefully removed the last of the pins before picking up her brush. He let the brush gently fall through her silken hair.

Michaela felt herself relax under Sully's touch. He was so gentle with her and the way the brush went through her hair made her want to sleep enveloped in his arms.

Michaela awoke to the glorious morning sun and a dull ache. She found sleeping to be a bit uncomfortable. Thoughts of Sully brushing her hair enveloped her in their heat making her cheeks flush with warmth.

Michaela rose from under her warm blanket to greet the day, despite her body's protests. She was almost glad to see the dawning a new day, even though her body wished she was still wrapped up in warmth.

Sully was already up scanning the land in front of him. They would need to move on again soon. Dr. Mike still needed to get water samples to prove that there was mercury in Willow Creek. He hoped from there that Harding's operation would be shut down.

He heard Dr. Mike stirring moments later and tired his best not to turn around. A lady needed her privacy but that didn't stop his thoughts. Images of the previous day began to fill his head. Her long silky hair as it cascaded through his fingers; luxurious and something he longed to get lost in its tangles.

Michaela busied herself with gathering up her things, which proved to be a little difficult. Having a broken wrist wasn't in her cards and only seemed to make this a little more complicated.

She contemplated asking Sully for help, but a moment later decided against it. He had told her not to be ashamed of asking folks for help. But something in asking Sully for help brought back a flood of memories and a heat of frightening passion. She would do this herself.

Sully seemed to sense Dr. Mike's struggles or perhaps it was too much for him not to look. Either way his gaze found hers just as she appeared to be finished. His eyes bore into her form until she rose to face him and he didn't miss a beat in the heat that flushed her cheeks a bright pink or the hiding of a small smile. Even in her helpless state she was a beautiful woman.

"Should probably get a move on," Sully said hoping to distract him from her beautiful face. He then made his way over to his small pile of things; lifting them on his shoulders with great ease.

Michaela looked over at Sully a moment wishing for something she didn't dare say. Instead she proceeded to gather up her things.

Sully led the way again moving through the trees and brush with great ease to a river's edge. He was very careful not to cause any unnecessary noises which might be their undoing.

Michaela followed quietly behind, careful herself not to make any noises. Although her hard soled boots were nothing compared to Sully's soft moccasins. She nearly collided with him minutes later when he stopped at the edge of a clearing.

"Shhh…" Sully warned doing his best to keep at the task at hand and not at the feeling of her body within inches of his. "Gotta cross the river, given a listen for any unusual noises.

Michaela nodded in reply the moment Sully's gaze locked with hers. There again was the face of the honest, trusting, protective man who had done so much for her since her arrival. And a heart that beat widely at how close he was to her with a look that made her want to melt right into the river.

"Best go in first," Sully instructed, his eyes never leaving hers for a second, as she lowered herself into the water.

Michaela made her way carefully to the water's edge before lowering herself into its depths. He then set her things into the water within reach before lowering himself into the chilly water.

"Keep low to the surface and look out for anything suspicious," Sully instructed as he moved through the water with Dr. Mike at his heals.

Michaela did her best to do as Sully instructed but the moment she heard a strange noise coming from somewhere she wanted to look all around her for the source. She looked over at Sully to see if he had heard it too, when suddenly something plopped into the water.

Neither of them saw what it was but seconds later a loud boom rung through the silence in the air.

Michaela found it a little difficult to duck down in the water with the weight of everything she carried. She managed somehow to cover her face from the blast before looking back over at Sully.

Her heart panicked when she saw his form lying limp in the water as if he was… She didn't want to contemplate or even think such things. Pushing those bad images aside, she made her way over to Sully and as best she could grabbed hold and pulled.

Michaela found it very difficult to move through the water with all her things, a broken wrist and Sully. She slipped a few times in the mud, panicking when she thought Sully was lost to her. Yet somehow she managed to get them both to an arrangement of cattails and tall grass near the water's edge.

Michaela froze in fear a second later when the sounds of horses and men talking quietly came closer. She held her breath fearing the absolute worst, afraid to even open her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to be found and with Sully in the state he was; she couldn't bear the thought of leaving him.

Her heartbeat slowed minutes later when the sounds disappeared into the mountain range. Then there was the challenge of getting Sully and herself on shore and to safety. She really wasn't sure how this was going to be done, luckily Sully rose to consciousness before Michaela could rack her brain with a plan.

"Thank god you're alright," she whispered. "We have to get out of here."

Sully wanted at that moment to thank her in his own way for saving him, letting his hands run through her hair as his lips found hers. But now wasn't the time and she was right they had to get out of there.

Michaela did her best to climb out of the water but found it wasn't that easy, least not with a broken wrist. The cattails they had hidden in were a tangle to get through and with such wet clothes; it made her weight seem like lead.

Sully managed a little easier than Dr. Mike with getting out of the water, making it look so easy. She was almost infuriated with him but one look at his face erased any thoughts of anger that might have begun to surface. He offered out his hand to retrieve her things, before clasping her good arm and giving it a good pull to get her out of the water.

Michaela held on with all her might as Sully gave a firm, gentle yank to get her out. Water began to drip everywhere the second she hit land. Her clothing clung to her skin like wet rags while Sully seemed the least bit affected by the state of his clothing.

Michaela tried not to look too much at him, the way his wet clothing clung to him was more than her imagination could take at the moment. Let alone the heat building inside of her making her think improper thoughts.

Sully searched Dr. Mike's face for a moment noticing the blush that rose in her face and how beautiful she looked even when wet. He wanted to hold her shivering form, but now was not the time. They need to leave the area and find a secluded place to let their wet clothing dry.

Michaela gathered up her wet things before setting off to follow Sully. She wasn't about to lose him.

Sully walked for what seemed like a good distance before stopping in a clearing near a tall tree. Its roots protruded from the ground and looked large enough to lay their wet clothes onto. "We'll stop here for a bit to dry off," said Sully making is way over to one of the large roots. He set his things down and made to remove his shirt when he noticed the deep blush rise in Dr. Mike's cheeks.

"Sorry, best I don't do that in front of ya," he said after a moment feeling a tad embarrassed.

"I suppose I ought to ummm…" Michaela started but found herself way too embarrassed to even finish the sentence. Her mother would surely never approve of such a thing being half naked in the company of a man. Yet if she stayed in her wet clothes, she would catch cold for sure.

"Yah, I'll go over there while you umm," Sully started and left the rest alone. He noticed Dr. Mike seemed embarrassed enough as it was that he nearly removed his shirt in front of him and for him to even suggest what she need to do was out of the question.

Michaela gave a small nod before passing Sully as she headed over to the side of the tree. She wanted to be out of his view as best she could so that he couldn't see what she was doing. After setting down her things and with some reluctance she began to remove her wet clothing. Having the use of one hand made it a bit difficult, yet she was too stubborn to call for Sully's help. She didn't want him seeing her like this and getting ideas in his head.

Sully kept his back turned for as long as he could before calling out to see if she was finished. "Is it safe?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, and please don't look," came her reply.

"Ok," Sully answered as he did his best not to look in her direction as he moved to remove his own shirt for drying. Not being able to look in her direction about killed him, but he was hopeless to do anything about it. He had seen her once before in the state of dress he figured she was in now, but she had been so sick then that modesty was out of the question. Now that she was awake her walls went right back up to shield him from any view.

Michaela sat there on a rock with her back turned to Sully hoping that he wasn't looking at her, however the thought crossed her mind once or twice. She loved the way he would look at her in special moments which were far and few between. Did he find her beautiful she wondered, would he now even her state of dress. Her arms were resting close to her body, almost in a hug as she waited for her clothing to dry. A part of her wanted it to be soon.

Sully removed his wet shirt from his tanned, muscled body before laying it open to dry on the tree roots. He them moved to spread Dr. Mike's clothing out a bit. Her blouse and skirt were a little muddy, while her petticoat had been ripped in one place already.

He lingered a moment letting his fingers trace the folds of her clothing thinking of her warm body in them and how it would feel to have her in his embrace.

Sully held that thought for a moment before returning to the edge of a cliff. He looked out at everything before him thinking of everything that had brought him this far. Had he traveled alone there wouldn't have been any complications, yet having Dr. Mike with him made everything different. She certainly wasn't used to all this, but that hadn't stopped her.

Michaela attempted a few times to strike up a conversation with Sully hoping it would make the time pass by quicker. But each time she was about to say something a feeling of awkwardness crept over her. This was embarrassing to be talking to a man while sitting there in her undergarments.

Sully contemplated asking Dr. Mike a few times if she was cold as she sat there with her back turned to him. He couldn't help but look back a few times to see if she was ok but all he saw was her long hair and her slender legs as they wrapped around the rock she was sitting on. His heart wanted to go over there, hold her, and keep her warm if she was cold but the mere thought frightened him a little. As much as he wanted to do this for her, Dr. Mike meant too much to him to risk scaring her in any way.

"Sully?" Michaela asked quietly while trying not to shiver too much. She was beginning to feel the night air settling in.

"Yes," Sully replied a moment later turning towards her voice.

"Are the clothes dry yet?" She asked hoping they were and that she could warm up a little. Sitting there in her chemise wasn't exactly warm nor was it modest.

"I'll check," Sully answered before getting up where he had been sitting on one of the tree roots. He hadn't wanted to embarrass Dr. Mike by being where he could see her clearly. And now that she had given him a reason to move, it was hard not to look at her sitting there looking chilled.

Sully reached out and gently touched her clothing first to make sure that it was completely dry. He noticed that Dr. Mike seemed to anticipate she would be dressing again as he heard her get up still keeping her back to him and one arm strategically placed on her chest.

"Here you go," said Sully a moment later as he attempted to hand Dr. Mike her blouse back but soon found himself looking the other direction. She wanted to keep her modesty about her and not have him look at her standing there in her undergarments.

Michaela did her best to get her blouse back on with some difficulty and when it came to the buttons she found there was no way around doing it herself, she would need to ask for help.

"Could you do up the buttons, please?" Michaela asked as she turned back around to face Sully while gripping her blouse closed near the top so that he wouldn't see anything.

"Sure," Sully replied as he turned back around to face her as she stood stick straight holding her blouse. He reached for the first buttons hoping that he wouldn't miss one. Being this close to her, dressing her, was more than he could have ever imagined.

Michaela tried to keep her composure as Sully carefully buttoned each button, but she found it hard not to watch him or stare at the muscles in his arms as he worked. In fact she was so busy watching him that she forgot to take away her hand when he reached the last of the buttons.

Sully found his gaze locking with Dr. Mike's as her hand stopped him from going any further and he found his own hand intertwined with hers.

Michaela tried to reason with the beating of her heart at that moment but all she could do was look into the depths of Sully's blue eyes. They were like an ocean beckoning you into their crystal waters.

Sully felt a heat rising in him the moment their hands intertwined. Her hand was small, delicate and soft. He wanted very much at that moment to kiss her hand, her lips but she pulled away before his thoughts could become actions.

Michaela somehow found the strength to pull on the rest of her clothing that was now dry. She had felt something new the moment Sully's hand touched hers and when their eyes locked her knees became weak. Heat had risen in her cheeks causing an embarrassing flush which she hadn't meant to show anyone.

Sully did his best not to glance over at Dr. Mike too much as she dressed, even though he knew she was struggling. Right before she pulled her hand from his he had found the flush in her cheeks something of beauty. How he was going to make it through the rest of their journey without touching her was going to be awfully hard.

That night as Sully was finishing cutting branches for the lean-to, the clouds rolled in and the rain poured down. It wasn't long before streaks of lightning and thunder filled the sky illuminating everything with sound and light.

Michaela sat huddled underneath the lean-to watching the rain pour down in sheets amidst the sounds of Sully's tomahawk cutting through the tree branches. She was grateful for the blanket that was wrapped around her but she began to worry about Sully the more the weather continued to pelt rain.

"Sully, come inside?" Michaela asked in a quiet pleading voice, wanting out of the rain but more so near her. She had no idea what had come over her to desire such a thing but there she was acting like a smitten lover. Only she was dearly afraid of the passions hidden inside.

Sully responded to Dr. Mike's call to him but declined to come inside right away. He wanted to add a few more branches to the roof. But he hadn't counted on Dr. Mike being insistent and the softening look in her eyes. She wanted him there by her side for some unspoken reason.

Michaela called again to Sully and this time he looked down at her, seeing the tender look in her eyes. There was no turning back now. She watched as Sully knelt down and made his way inside, before lying down against the cold ground. Only the ground didn't seem so cold with Sully's warm body next to hers.

Sully lay down next to Dr. Mike, leaving some room between them only to find her arm reach up as if she was searching for something. He wasn't sure what but something compelled him to reach for her hand.

Michaela felt the passion inside of her more than ever now that Sully was close to her, his warmth radiating into hers. She then lifted her arm searching for his hand, something to hold onto to keep her safe on this cold night. When her hand met his she felt a bolt of heat past through her and a feeling of passion wash over her that was frightening and new. Her heart beat widely for this man next to her, the handsome, rugged, mountain man who was slowly unlocking her deepest passions.

Sully moved a little closer to Dr. Mike as their hands intertwined feeling her warmth radiate through her hand to his own. He felt himself wishing them that he could hold her close and protect her always.

Michaela as if hearing Sully's thoughts turned towards him, nestling herself against his chest. She soon found his strong arms around her as the beat of his heart lulled her to sleep.


End file.
